


You Little Wonder

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana wants to meet David Bowie, he is elusive at first but she quickly figures out a way to really get his attention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Little Wonder

  
  
  
  
***  
  
There was an after party, she wasn't invited but she managed to slip in unnoticed. The tour had been a complete success, now it was time to wind down and let loose. The band was there, but as much as Lana loved them, they weren't who she wanted to see up close and in person. The place was crowded, she had to keep looking around people while still others got in her way. She thought she saw his short, spiked orange hair but it disappeared among a group of people. Probably friends of the band, or friends of _his_...  
  
  
She started to get frustrated, where _was_ he?  Earthling was her new favorite album, it was hard and fast so it was easy to dance to. There was music playing, but she barely heard it as she searched the crowd for him. If she could just get close to him, talk to him, she would be happy to have met him: David Bowie.  Oh, how she'd dreamt of the very day!  She sampled the food on the long table that was prepared for everyone, drank a glass of wine and started to sway her hips to the music. If she couldn't locate him, she would just have to have a good time and be grateful she was at the same party and in the same room with him.  
  
  
Closing her eyes, she danced alone to the music and smiled as she ran her hands over her own body sensually. As she tossed her hair, running her fingers through it completely carefree, her eyes opened briefly. She saw him, so she looked again and his gaze met hers from across the room. She smiled at him, sultry and seductive. He turned his face away, shooting her down instantly. Lana wasn't giving up, she just _had_ to talk to him. He was watching her, though. She noticed that he kept glancing her way and pausing to stare at her, wine glass in hand.  
  
  
Lana inched closer to where he stood, he would sometimes smile and nod at someone or stop them to chat for a moment but always his eyes returned to her. She continued to dance solo, her body language both suggestive and inviting. When she caught his eye, she winked at him and ran her tongue over her teeth before silently snarling at him. If she was having any effect on him, he wasn't showing it and she started to feel a bit silly. Then, just as she was about to get too self conscious to go any further; she noticed him finish his wine rather quickly. He sat his glass down and glared at her, she felt her heart hammer in her chest as he began to approach her.  
  
  
Did he know she'd sneaked into his party uninvited?  
  
  
*

David arrived a little later than everybody else, having showered and changed his clothes before joining in the celebration of finally completing his 'Earthling' tour. The after party was in full swing, he mingled with the band and their friends before tasting the wine. It was his favorite, so he had a few and continued to chat with his friends. It wasn't long before he noticed her, the woman who was dancing in a very alluring manner. He knew everyone here, but he did not recognize her and so he kept an eye on her. It wasn't easy, because she'd seen him watching her and had intensified her movements. She winked, ran her tongue over her teeth and he hurriedly finished another glass of wine.  
  
  
He was partially aroused by the way she moved, so he set down the glass and made a move towards her through the crowd. Lana didn't stop dancing, even when he was right there in front of her. Instead, she took his hands and placed them upon her hips. Then she turned her back to him and felt him pull her hard against him, his semi erect member pressing into her through his pants. She leaned her head back and purposefully moaned into his ear, feeling his chest move against her back a little faster as his breathing got a little heavier with lust. Lana danced, pressed into him while he was unable to do much because they were not alone.  
  
  
It frustrated him and when she pressed herself into him, she heard him stifle an impatient groan of desire. They slipped into a back room together, kissing furiously the moment the door was locked. His hand slid up under her shirt to unhook her bra, she was quickly topless and he set upon her exposed flesh hungrily. Lana threw back her head, her hands running through his hair and her eyes closed. Her breasts were so sensitive, he easily could have driven her to orgasm just by fondling them hard enough. She felt him moving his fingers in circular motions all over them, Lana moaned loudest whenever he pinched or licked at her nipple area. He was clearly either in love with her breasts, or simply fascinated by them and Lana wasn't about to stop the sensual attention that he lavished upon them.  
  
  
He didn't notice right away when she slipped out of her tight jeans, her hand moving down over her stomach and between her legs. Lana slowly began to tease her clit with her fingers, getting them wet by carefully gliding them over her slick entrance and pushing them into herself. He grasped one of her breasts and massaged it, first kissing her neck and then her groaning lips while his other hand trailed down her arm to take over from her fingers. Lana parted her thighs to allow him better access, slowly they sank to the soft rug upon the floor and he began to use his fingers between her legs. Lana bucked helplessly, he lay over her and claimed her noisy mouth with his own; stifling her moans and squeezing her breast hard. Lana was dizzy with pleasure, her fingers hooking into his pants and pushing them down over his buttocks. He moaned into the kiss as her wet fingers found his cock, stroking along the underside of his length.  
  
  
She closed her fingers around his hardened member, the pitch of her muffled moans growing ever higher and more desperate. His fingers were teasing firm circles around her throbbing clit, plunging deep into her every so often and she fucked his fingers with uncontrollable thrusts of her hips. He alternated from kissing her mouth and utterly devouring her breasts, which Lana found so erotic that she almost came several times. He felt her pumping his cock faster, her grip tightening gently yet firmly and he growled against her soft flesh as his pre cum slicked into her palm to make the motions smoother. She felt his cock throbbing, it was very hot to the touch and she knew he was close.  
  
  
Squeezing the head as she pumped, she delighted in the less controlled moans she was eliciting from him as he started to lose himself in the moment. His eyes closed now, thumbing both her nipple and her clit very firmly; he felt her body jolt and shudder a couple of times as she neared the edge. His fingers were deep inside of her, his breath exploding into her ear and Lana couldn't take it a minute more. As his other fingers probed deep into her soft breast, Lana cried out and felt his mouth on hers again. She was breathless, her body yielding under him and convulsing with release. He suddenly pulled away from her lips, his hot breath in her ear again as he desperately tried to hold on a little longer. Lana moaned as she heard the tremble in his gasps, he was close...  
  
  
Reaching down, his hand trailed quickly along her arm to where she was pumping his cock. Still massaging her breast with his fingers, his other hand cupped and fondled his soft balls and his eyes shut once more. Lana turned her head slightly, he kissed her furiously and she felt his tongue in her mouth instantly. He broke it off again, she pumped him faster and he suddenly gave a surprised, low moan right into her ear. With his fingers softly stroking his balls, her hand clamping around his throbbing cock; he finally surrendered. Lana felt his hot, sticky streams of semen spurt into her hand and she gasped because he was still fondling her breast very sensually.  
  
  
His sounds of sexual release thrilled her deep inside, she touched herself with her wet fingers and he felt her have another orgasm a moment later. Breathless and almost satisfied, they lay together making out and rubbing each other softly with their fingers. It felt amazing, incredible... Fuck, it was the hottest feeling ever and Lana felt another orgasm coming on as his fingers rubbed her in just the right way. He trailed hot, wet kisses down to her breasts and began to nip and suck at them. Lana gave in instantly, swearing as she succumbed to his administrations once more with an explosive jolt of her entire body. His lips found hers again and they continued to make out, her fingers closing around his soft balls to gently squeeze and probe into them.  
  
  
His own hand closed around his stiff shaft and slowly began to stoke himself. She moaned and encouraged him to continue, his breathing intensified so that he had to break the kiss. Lana trailed her gaze down, watching him masturbate. Her free hand slipped between her legs, his mouth onto her breasts again and she teased herself quickly. He moaned and looked down to where their hands were busy, each watching the other masturbate and then they started kissing furiously as their bodies were claimed by another intense orgasm that left them panting and perspiring. She collapsed into the soft rug, gasping for air and unable to get up if she tried. She knew her legs would not cooperate just now.  David leaned down and kissed her lips, they were both out of breath but completely satisfied.  
  
  
A short time after they had calmed down, Lana arched her back as she felt his hand slide up her stomach, towards her waiting breasts...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=THE END=


End file.
